A Look Into The Life Of A Depressed Teen
by Person Of The Night
Summary: This story is about Xiaoyu at the age of 14 living a life of hell. She doesn't have many friends, doesn't have a mother, her grades are slipping and now is starting to smoke & drink. Xiao is now out to search for her father, which her Uncle has forbidden.


A Look Into The Life Of A Depressed Teen: A Nameless Father 

**_Description:_**

 A look into the life of a depressed teen is about Xiaoyu at the age of 14 living a life of hell. She doesn't have many friends, doesn't have a mother, her grades are slipping and now is starting to smoke & drink. Xiao is now out to search for her father, which her Uncle has forbidden, he doesn't even talk about him. Will she ever find her father and put her life back on track? R&R

**Author Note: **HI! I must make this short sorry! Well this is all gonna be from Xiao's point of view so with luck no one will get confused! She is always talking telling you what's happening, what people are doing and stuff like that. I know I haven't updated my other stories I'm like in a lot of shit now **(rolls eyes) **But don't worry I shall update, its just things are getting really hectic, but since state testing is coming up next week or something like that I'll have a lot of time to update (out early! Yay)

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Tekken!

Default Chapter

            I'm in my closet. Theirs really nothing in here but a chest full of my old junk and a few outfits hung neatly on my hangers. I come in here to hide, to be alone, just to think or get away… Well Uncle Wang found my report card, by going through my stuff. I swear that's his favorite hobby. D in Math C in Civics C in English and an A in gym. But to Uncle gym doesn't count, I guess I'm too good at it. Well Uncle is pissed and probably thinking of a punishment what else is new, the slightest thing I do I get in trouble. I better not breath out of tune. 

"Xiaoyu get over here now!" Oh great, here it comes. I hear his footsteps, he's pacing back and forth as I walk down the hallway. I count down the seconds until I reach him, maybe with luck he won't kill me. Three…. Two…One…

"Not one damn A Xiayou!" He goes in to tantrum mode and throws the papers everywhere.

"I got an A in gym." 

"Gym is not going to help you get ahead in this world Ling! Your only good at it because you took gymnastics anyway." Here he comes with calling me "Ling", I hate that name and he knows it.

"Haven't you ever heard of natural talent, or am I just not good at anything to you?!" As I stand up the chair falls backward…*crash*

"You know better than to raise your voice at me! So sit your ass down right now or your facing much more than punishment!" The Ancient Chinese Dragon has spoken and I know to keep it shut so I pick up my chair and sit back down and await my fate.

"You are grounded a week for your report card, no phone, no TV, and you _won't_ be going to gymnastics class for two weeks for talking back."

"That's not fair! You always do this too me!" I just can't take it anymore everything I love to do he ALWAYS takes away! 

"Well I wouldn't have to if you were responsible! Now go to your room, and I don't wanna hear another word out of you."

"Yes sir." That's all I can say as I tread back to my room in silence. Back to my own little world of solitude. He was never like this before, until it happened. I wish I had parents, like everyone else. Mommy's dead because of me being born, and I never heard a single word about my father. Not even his name…. Sigh its only 8:17 and I'm already tired and I was supposed to call Miharu at 8:15, to bad I'm grounded. Hummm one sheep…two sheep…three sheep…four sh-…….

~*~My house is my closet 

                                    It's too dark and cramp

                                    I'm scared to step out

                                    I'm to scared to accept

                                    No one knows me

                                    No one cares 

                                    No one even knows I'm there

                                    I lay in the shadows 

                                    Far from the others 

                                                I have no windows

                                                I have no air….~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Default Summary!

End the default, wonder how long the next update is gonna take. I am really sorry about the whole updating thing. Every time I make a new chapter to a story I end up writing an other story! AHH! I really gotta stop that -.-*…. Well Xiao's not having a very good time, and it's just gonna get worse. Well something happened to Xiaos' Uncle Wang that changed him, but what was it? Can any of you guess? Bum bum buummm! Don't worry you will all find out. Nite nite

                                                                                    ~*~Bunny~*~

                                                                                                (hop hop)

P.S That poem is something **_I, ME, THE BIG CHEESE, WATASHI, THE ONE, THE BIG KAHUNA_** made so **_NO STEALING!_** Please I would never plagiarize/copy/steal/rewrite/ So if you wanna borrow ask me or give me credit for this lil poem that all I ask, my poems mean something to me a lot of something to me so please just don't steal its not nice. And if you do God will strike you with a bolt of lightning. And if you already got sruck by lightning then you will again, so once again 

**PLEASE DON'T STEAL IT!**

**Poem + Stealing=A BIG foot shoved up your ass.**


End file.
